LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found HERE. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). ''To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. ''The 2010 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Friday 22nd November 2013' *Rainham Marshes RSPB: No sign Bewick Swan at 07:30. f Merlin briefly going over the tip westawrd, m Marsh Harrier, Peregrine Falcon, 2 Avocet, 150 + Dunlin, 50 + Golden Plover, 5 Ringed Plover, 4 Curlew, 5 Black-tailed Godwit, Snipe, Redshank, 7 m Pintail, Chiffchaff, Stonechat (RSPB/Nick Croft) 'Thursday 21st November 2013' *Brent Reservoir: 11 Redwing, Fieldfare, Siskin, 9 Pochard, Kingfisher (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern main lake N shore, Little Egret NW, 12 Fieldfare W, 4 Redpoll (WWT website) *Oxleas Woods, Eltham SE9 1YG: Firecrest in Pyracantha then Yew 14.40, Tawny Owl calling early am (John Reid) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Bewick's Swan season-1st, 3f Red-breasted Merganser season-1st, 2 Goldeneye pr (BirdGuides/RBA) *Thorney CP: Buzzard over, 2 Little Grebes, 5 Great Crested Grebes, 3 Pochards, Red Kite over, Song Thrush (Sue Giddens) *Woodlands Farm: 20 Lapwing W, 10+ Redwing (John Bushell per Conrad Ellam) 'Wednesday 20th November 2013' *Amwell: red-head Smew (Twitter). *Brent Reservoir: 10 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Lapwing (Steve Blake); 21 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare (Andrew Verrall) *Connaught Water Epping Forest: female Smew, escaped female Hooded Merganser, male Pintail, 2 Gadwall, 40+ Teal, 30+ Mandarin Duck, 3 Ring-necked Parakeeet, Treecreeper, 2 Goldcrest (Simon Papps) *King George V Reservoir: (viewed from Pick's Farm Sewardstone) Black-throated Diver, female Goosander, 2 female Goldeneye, 100+ Cormorant (Simon Papps); BtDiver also visible from Mill Lane Sewardstone (Phil Rhodes) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 80+ Fieldfare W, 3 Goldcrest, 13 Gadwall, drake Shoveler (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Pintail, 2 Peregrine, 56 Lapwing (WWT website) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: 4 Snipe, Grey Heron, flock of 6-8 Long-tailed Tits, 4+ Goldfinches (Alan Hobson). *Stocker's Lake: 14 Red-crested Pochard incl 9 males, 2 Goldeneye (Jeff Bailey). *William Girling Reservoir: (viewed from Mansfield Park, Chingford) 8-10+ Black-necked Grebe, 30+ Teal, 30+ Great Crested Grebe, 3 Goldeneye (Simon Papps) *Woodlands Farm: 10+ Redwing, Goldcrest, female Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Worcester/Motspur Park: Peregrine on gas holders, 50 Stock Dove on fields (Bob Smith) 'Tuesday 19th November 2013' *Barbican: dead Woodcock found in nearby office private area (Alan Lewis) *Brent Reservoir: new location - Tea Stall entrance Staples Cnr Ind Est - Little Egret flew up fr R Brent & off SE, Grey Wagtail around river, Pied Wagtail, Dump - 73 Starlings W (Brent Birders). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Cranford CP: Red Kite over, Grey Wagtail on reeds along river, Chaffinch, Grey Heron, 3 Little Grebes, Kestrel (Sue Giddens). *Enfield EN2 (Vicarage Farm): Jack Snipe, Common Snipe (Robert Callf/Robin White). *Ewell Village: 2 Kingfisher, Goldcrest, 160+ Black-headed Gull incl a Lithuanian ringed bird (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Peninsula: Chiffchaff, Meadow Pipit (Richard Green) *Harefield: Red Kite over Village Green 08.15 (Alex Randall) *Harlington Corner (near Heathrow): 70+ Lapwings (Sue Giddens) *Heathrow Airport: Little Owl (airport tick), Buzzard, Bullfinch (Adam Cheeseman) *KGV Reservoir: Black-throated Diver on south basin (H Lacey per R Woodward). *Little Britain Lake: Little Grebe, Little Egret (Roger Dewey) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Firecrest (called frequently & seen briefly), 4+ Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail, Little Grebe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Jay (Jonathan Nasir) *Mill Hill: Common Buzzard over N mobbed by two crows (Xav) *Oxleas Woods: Firecrest with group of blue, great, coal and long-tailed tits feeding in holly beside footpath running behind Crookston Rd & in garden of possibly no 169 (Eric Brown, Phil Cliffe, Peter Graham). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: Sparrowhawk, 185 Woodpigeon W/SW 0750-0820, 13 Starling W - scant vismig 0740-0840, Redwing (birdman_euston); f Peregrine, 14 Siskin W 0910 (Regent's Pk Birds blog) *Roding Valley Park and Redbridge Lakes: 2-3 Snipe, Reed Bunting, Kestrel, Common Gull, Herring Gull, 3 Long-tailed Tits (Alan Hobson) *Stocker's Farm: Little Owl sitting near owl box (Dale Ayres) *Stocker's Lake: 8 Little Egret into roost by 4:30pm, Woodcock flew over viewpoint late pm, 12 Red-crested Pochard incl 7 males (Joan Thompson); 2 Goldeneye pr (G Lapworth). *Sutcliffe Park: Little Egret, Grey Heron, 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Common Snipe (James Lowen) *Thorney CP: Kingfisher (Roger Dewey) *Wanstead Flats: Tawny Owl (Long Wood) 06:00 (Josh Selfe); ad Mediterranean Gull still Alex, 12 Lesser Redpoll, 10 Linnet, 12 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 15 Gadwall, 5 Shoveler (Nick Croft) *Waterworks NR: Common Snipe, Reed Bunting, Skylark (Jonathan Nasir) 'Monday 18th November 2013' *Amwell: Curlew landed on island before flying S (into L Area) at 8:15am (Phil Ball) *Bow Creek: Common Sandpiper, Redshank (Neil Preston) *Brent Reservoir: worst vis-mig ever - 5 Stock Dove, Greenfinch S, 18 Starling, 6 Chaffinch W (Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Bury Lake nr Rickmansworth: 6 Goldeneye 1m 5f 9.30am (Dale Ayres). *East India Dock Basin: Common Snipe (Neil Preston) *Greenwich Peninsula: 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Teal (Richard Green) *Grovelands Park: 18 Mandarin Duck 12m 6f 15:30 (Robert Callf). *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: Kingfisher, 34 Gadwall, 3 Grey Heron, Common Gull (Sue Giddens). *London Wetland Centre: Pintail, 86 Black-headed Gull, Redpoll, 15 Goldfinch (WWT website) *Rainham Marshes: Bittern again am landed on Target Pools (R. Hughes). *Stocker's Lake: Goldeneye fem (G Lapworth}. *Thorney CP: Little Egret by wooden bridge, Kestrel on pylon at entrance (Sue Giddens). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Woodcock flushed, Little Grebe again on Lake, along with 6 Teal, c30 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, male Bullfinch (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats: ad Mediterranean Gull still in with gull roost by Alex (6-700 gulls on site today incl 400+ Common Gull, 300 Black-headed Gull, with a few Lesser Black-backed and Herring Gull, 25+ Song Thrush, 40+ Blackbird, Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 8 Skylark, 14 Meadow Pipit, 5 Pied Wagtail, 8 Linnet, 10+ Chaffinch, 5 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Stock Dove, 23 Gadwall, 12 Tufted Duck, 7 Shoveler, f Pochard, 2 Teal, 5 Egyptian Goose, 50+ Mallard (Nick Croft) 'Sunday 17th November 2013' *Battersea: 7 Gadwall on Thames by St Mary's Church (Matt Reed). *Brent Reservoir: Jack Snipe, 19 Common Snipe, 3 Little Egret, adult Mediterranean Gull all in East Marsh; 138 Starling W/NW, 10 Redwing, 9 Fieldfare, 8 Pied Wagtail, Bullfinch, 21 Chaffinch (Brent Birders). *Brockley Cemetery: 2 Goldcrest with mixed group of LT Blue & Great_Tits, Ring-necked Parakeets (Phil Laurie) *Burnt Oak: brook area - Grey Wagtail, female Sparrowhawk (flying along line of brook), Jay, 2 Fieldfare W 14:50 (Deb Jackson). *Chelsea Creek: 11 Teal (Matt Reed). TQ 2649 7700 *Cranford CP: 5 Little Grebes, 4 Jay, 50 Redwing, Goldfinch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Wrens, Dunnocks, 3 Moorhens, 10+ Ring-necked Parakeets, 2 Song Thrush (Sue Giddens) *Hanwell W7 (Conolly Dell): 2 Goldcrest (Rob Mills) *Lambeth, Lower Marsh: ad Yellow-legged Gull flew in & chased Black-headed Gull landed then departed over rooftops c12:50, Grey Wagtail over Waterloo Rd (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, 48 Wigeon, 47 Lapwing, 2 Redpoll NW (WWT website); 2 Bittern (main lake N & S shore), m Sparrowhawk, m Pintail, 4+ singng Cetti's Warblers (Martin Honey); Little Egret S at 3.15pm (Oscar Dewhurst) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 220+ Golden Plover, Black-tailed Godwit, 10+ Pintail, female Peregrine, 12 Cetti's Warbler, 4 Water Rail, Stoat and a late Common Lizard; also Bearded Tit and female Merlin reported by other folk (David Bradnum) *Richmond: Jay on TV aerial on Marlborough Rd (Matt Reed). *Ruislip Lido: 6 Little Egret, 2 Egyptian Goose, Norwegian colour-ringed Black-headed Gull (first seen Winter 2012-13) (R. Middleton). *Ten Acre Wood area: Little Owl, 31 Lapwings, Little Egret, 4 Skylarks (G Westley) *Tyttenhanger GP: 160 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, 6 Lesser Redpoll, Linnet (James Palmer). *Wandsworth SW11 (Cotton Row): 30 Cormorant perched on jetty stanchion by Thames (Matt Reed). *Wanstead Flats: ad Mediterranean Gull still on Alex, Woodcock over Long Wood (first returning bird), 5 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 3 Redwing, 2 singing Song Thrush, 9 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, Egyptian Goose over, 10+ Chaffinch, m Sparrowhawk with prey, m Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 11 Lesser Redpoll, Mealy Redpoll (old sewage works), 2 Water Rail sharming to each other on Shoulder of Mutton, Chiffchaff, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, f Teal, 173 Gadwall, 50 Tufted Duck, 12 Shoveler, 29 Pochard, Egyptian Goose, 4 Little Grebe, 9 Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Woodford Bridge: Roding Ln N & field margins - Chiffchaff, 2 Ring-necked Parakeets, 50+ Common Gulls, 6 Long-tailed Tits (Alan Hobson). *Woodlands Farm: 20+ Redwing, Fieldfare, Lesser Redpoll (Conrad Ellam) 'Saturday 16th November 2013' *Brent Reservoir: 15 Common Snipe, 2 Lapwing, Kingfishers, Water Rails calling; 2 Stock Dove, 112 Woodpigeon S, 53 Starling W, 3 Fieldfare, 13 Redwing, Siskin - vis-mig 07.10 (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall). *Chessington: Black Stork N at 11am (BirdGuides, RBA) TQ180635 *Claybury Park: Treecreeper, Reed Bunting, 3 Goldcrests, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, 6 Long-tailed Tits, Common Gull (Alan Hobson). *Enfield EN2 (Fernyhill Wood): Woodcock flushed (Robert Callf/Robin White). *Enfield EN2 (Town Park): 36 Ring-necked Parakeet pre-roost gathering 15:30 (Robert Callf). *Greenwich Ecology Park: Water Rail, Little Grebe, Reed Bunting (Conrad Ellam et al) *Gunpowder Park: 3 Little Grebe, Water Rail, Wigeon, 6 Shoveler, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, Red Kite N 09:20hrs, Stonechat, 3 Redpoll spp over, 60+ Fieldfare, 30+ Redwing, 21 Skylark, 15 Meadow Pipit, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 40+ Chaffinch in 1 flock, 2 Bullfinch, Linnet over, 3 Reed Bunting (Neville Smith/Hayley Lynes) *King George V Reservoir: Marsh Harrier 1300 (Brian Dawton) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern (main lake N&S shores), 2 Pintail, 24 Fieldfare NW, 2 Siskin, Lesser Redpoll over, 2 Kingfisher (Oscar Dewhurst, WWT website) *Osterley Park: Barn Owl, 2 Green Woodpecker (Rob Mills) *Primrose Hill: Jay (Matt Reed) *Rainham RSPB: Merlin, 2 Buzzard, 2 Peregrine Falcon, 6 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Stonechat, 8 Black-tailed Godwit, 100 Dunlin, 60+ Redshank, 3 Curlew, 6 Snipe, 200+ Golden Plover, 3 Ringed Plover, 17 Pintail, Barn Owl, Lesser Redpoll, 8 Cetti's Warbler (RSPB/Nick Croft/Mike Messenger) *Richmond Park: Dartford Warbler in bracken next to the south west corner of the cattle enclosure (Hugh Bradshaw); Little Egret briefly Upper Pen Pond, Buzzard (J.Wilczur). Hi Hugh, is the cattle enclosure still near Holly Lodge? Yes just southwest of Holly Lodge. *Sidcup: Hen Harrier male N over York Ave at 10.35am (BirdGuides, RBA) TQ465725 *St John's Wood: Jay over Abbey Rd level crossing (flying that is, not walking....) (Matt Reed) *Thorney CP: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 2 Redwing, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Little Grebes, 7 Cormorants, Grey Heron, 2 Dunnock, 2 Jays, 14 Pochards, 9 Long-tailed Tits, Wren (Sue Giddens) *Trent Park: Woodcock flushed (Robert Callf/Robin White). *Valentines Park Ilford: Little Egret in channel north of boating lake, 3 Grey Wagtails (Barbara Miller) *Walthamstow Marshes: Water Rail calling behind entrance to marina (N end), 2 Stonechat - bomb crater field & field behind ice rink, 4+ Chiffchaff (Paul Whiteman) *Wormwood Scrubs: 10 Egyptian Geese, 215 Fieldfare NW, c845 Woodpigeon W, c1040 Starling mainly NW, 5 Redwing, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Skylark, 22 Chaffinch, Lesser Redpoll all W - vismig 07.00-09.30; and on the deck 27 Fieldfare into Chat's Paddock then W with Starl'g flock, 4 Reed Bunting, 3 Linnet, 7 Meadow Pipit, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Sparrowhawk (Rob Ayers/Dan Burgess) 'Friday 15th November 2013' *Alexandra Park: m Common Teal still Conservation Pond, Shoveler Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: m Shoveler, 5 Tufted Duck 2m 3f, 5 Common Gull, 2 Grey Wagtail (Robert Callf). *Brent Reservoir: 130 Woodpigeon S, Stock Dove, 39 Starling W, 13 Fieldfare, Redwing (Andrew Verrall). *Broomfield Park: Little Grebe (James Palmer). *Camley St NP, Kings Cross: Snipe by pond pm (Peter Beckenham per Helen Burton) *Canary Wharf: Common Buzzard drifted over S 09:10 (Richard Harrison). *Cowley, Uxbridge: 3+ Blackcaps 2+m & f - winterers have been in gdn for c2wks (Roger Morton) *Croham Hurst: flock of 15-20 Waxwings season-1st feeding in Rowan trees. Weren't here yesterday. Were feeding for a good hour before being attacked by a sparrowhawk. Soon came back and were feeding until I left. (Jack Barnes) At what time pls Jack? b_e I arrived at the woods at 14:00 and was there until 16:00 at which time I had to leave. They were active the whole time flying around and being very noisy. (Jack Barnes) TQ337632 TQ337632 In LNHS Gazetteer as 'Croham Hurst' DT *Finsbury Park: m Mandarin, 4 Gadwall, 2 Egyptian Goose (James Palmer). *Hornsey (Priory Park): 2 Lesser Redpoll (James Palmer). TQ300890 *Ingrebourne Valley: 7 Lesser Redpoll, 4 Water Rail, Kingfisher, Wigeon, 64 Fieldfare, 22 Redwing, Goldcrest, Bullfinch and 4025 Woodpigeon S 7.00-8.00am (Dave Morrison) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Hawfinch S at 7.25ish (picked up by call - veered off to SW then lost to sight), 1+ Firecrest, Grey Wagtail, 7 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Pied Wagtail (Stuart Fisher) *Motspur Park: Peregrine on pylons (Bob Smith). *Oxleas Woods, Eltham SE9 1YG: Firecrest 'in Pyracantha 08.50 (John Reid). ''Which part of the woods is the Pyracantha in? Ellam Hi Conrad, the Pyracantha is in my back garden which backs onto the woods. If you check the Yew and Ivy along the woodland edge behind Crookston Rd, hopefully you will come across it. (It often loosly associates with a mixed tit flock, and I have most often seen it feeding in Yew) (John Reid) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Snipe, Grey Wagtail, Jay, 4 Common Gulls, Long-tailed Tit, Great Spotted Woodpecker; Speckled Wood still flying (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: m Wigeon season-1st Longbridge area 35/36, 11 Common Gull season-high, 4220 Woodpigeon S/SW 0710-0815 (peak 0755) most well east of Pk, 4 Blackbird high W, 23 Redwing W, Pied Wagtail (birdman_euston) *Sutcliffe Park: 2 Little Egret, 2 Common Snipe, Grey Wagtail, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, 5 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull (P Kite & Conrad Ellam) *Three Mills: 2 Redshank (JW Davies) *Totteridge Valley: Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 2 Meadow Pipit, 6 Fieldfare, Redwing (Ian Ellis). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: c400 Woodpigeon W 0800-0825 (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: ad '''Mediterranean Gull, Wigeon, 15 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler, 8 Tufted Duck, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 2-4 Linnet, 10+ Chaffinch, Lesser Redpoll, 18 Fieldfare, Redwing (Nick Croft). *Wimbledon Park Lake: Four overseas-ringed Black-headed Gulls in the last three days. The long-staying Polish colour-ringed bird still present today. On Wednesday a Lithuanian-ringed bird with only a metal ring present. Today a Belgian-ringed bird with only a metal ring and another with only a metal ring that included the word Holland, but the full code and location on the ring not read. All viewed at close range with the rings read through a scope. Evidence of cold weather movements in from the continent? (Martin Daniel) 'Thursday 14th November 2013' *Barnet (Monken Hadley Common): Common Buzzard, Woodcock, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, c5 Redwing, 4 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 5 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 3 Jay (Robert Callf). *Brent Reservoir: 125 Starling W, 95 Woodpigeons S, 31 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, Linnet, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, 10 Chaffinch (Andrew Verrall); Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, 11 Snipe, 250+ Tufted Duck (Roy Beddard). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). *Brockley Cemetery: Long-tailed Tit, Goldcrest (Phil Laurie) *Connaught Water: red-head Smew, male Pintail, 24 Mandarin 15m & 9f (James Palmer). Were the smew&pintail feral or pure wild? Whitelegg There was an odd-looking male P'ntail here last winter which looked pure at a distant but the head and breast were off-colour when it was closer, possibly suggesting some sort of hybrid influence. I have only seen a P'ntail once so far this winter (last Monday) when it was too far away to tell whether or not it was the same bird as last year Woodward. Both birds looked OK as far as I could tell - I had very good and prolonged views (James Palmer). *Ewell Village: 2 Gadwall pr at Bourne Hall Lake - 1st personal site record, also 150+ Black-headed Gull incl one with white leg ring EAA8, Kingfisher (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Park: 14 Moorhens (4 adults 10 1st-winters), 5 Egyptian Geese still (Joe Beale). *Highgate: 3 Little Egret low SE over Highgate School 8am (Henry Wyn-Jones per Bob Watts). *London Wetland Centre: 22 Fieldfare W, 2 Linnet SW, 30 Redwing W, 2 Meadow Pipit W, 5 Redpoll am (Adam Salmon). *Walthamstow: c150 Ring-necked Parakeets SW over Wood St Library at 16:00 - by far the biggest flock I've seen in this area (Ian Woodward) The roost is growing at the Leyton Waterworks NR area, over 450 now, they might have been going there (SF) *Wanstead Flats: Mealy Redpoll, Snipe, 26 Fieldfare, 300+ Starling W, 2 Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipit (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Bush Wood/Reservoir Wood - Firecrest north of old pond, 6 Goldcrest, 2 Treecreeper & yes they do make a sound like a Lesser_Spotted_Woodpecker when riled - RC though faint compared with the voluble noise on Sunday, 2 Nuthatch, Sparrowhawk, 6 Redwing, Stock Dove (Nick Croft) There are some similar calls of birds alarming on xeno-cano.org under similar circumstances noted by the recordists (SF) 'Wednesday 13th November 2013' *Alexandra Park: drake Teal still Conservation Pond, 3 Shoveler Wood Green Res, 7 Redwing W 0700 (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 2272 Woodpigeon and 5 Stock Doves S, 300 Starling W, 65 Fieldfare, 9 Redwing, Skylark, Brambling, Reed Bunting SW (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall) *Bury Farm (Edgware): Please join other birders in objecting to the proposed development of a golf course on this bird-rich farmland site. To see the proposal and comment on it, go to the planning applications section of the Barnet LBC website and key in ref no H/04377/13. Also see RSPB letter of objection. *Crayford Marshes: 3 Little Egret, Little Owl, 2 Redwing, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 7 Skylark, 12 Chaffinch, Water Rail; also Clouded Yellow and Peacock butterfly (Ralph and Brenda Todd). *Crayford Ness: 428 Dunlin, 213 Golden Plover, 11 Ringed Plover, 164 Redshank, Spotted Redshank, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 200 Lapwing, 12 Wigeon 6pr, 11 Teal (Ralph and Brenda Todd). *Finchley N3: injured Quail picked up today in Crescent Rd. We (Dianne Murphy, Paul Salt & Bob Husband) took it to The Finchley Veterinary Clinic, 20 Falkland Avenue, N3 (020 8346 0217). It appeared to have blood on one side of its neck; left my details with Veterinary Nurse; originally notified by Dianne Murphy & Paul Salt. (Bob Husband). *Gallions Reach: owl sp poss Long-eared Owl flew fr south side mobbed by Black-headed Gulls, also Shoveler, Snipe, 2 Kestrel, Great Crested Grebe, Rock Pipit (Neil Preston) *Greenwich Park: Chiffchaff singing, 5 Egyptian Geese (site record count), 10 Redwings feeding on holly berries plus others heard; also 1+ Brambling heard among 7 finches headed S/SE (Joe Beale) *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens: 2 Treecreeper, Nuthatch, Redwing, female Blackcap, Coal Tit (James Palmer); Lesser Spotted Woodpecker briefly glimpsed at Tawny_Owls' nest tree (Andy Sunters per Ralph Hancock) *London Wetland Centre: Pintail, 100 Teal, 60 Wigeon, 1000 Woodpigeon SW, Kingfisher, 40 Goldfinch, Siskin (WWT website); Buzzard, 9 Water Rail, Water Pipit, 9 Redwing NW, 562 Fieldfare W/NW, 540 Starling W, 8 Lesser Redpoll, Mealy Redpoll SW (R.Kaye) *Rainham: male Blackcap adjacent to station platform (Richard Harrison). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 7 Gadwall, 14 Shoveler, 7 Common Gull, 9 Stock Dove over, 1080 Woodpigeon S/SW 0715-0815, m Blackcap feeding on yew avils QM Gdns area 19, 29 Redwing W, 17 Fieldfare W, 7 Chaffinch S (birdman_euston) *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: Firecrest, 2 Goldcrest in court grounds, Brambling perched with 40+ Lesser Redpoll before heading SW, Linnet over, 2 Siskin over, Grey Wagtail, 29 Fieldfare thru, 5 Redwing over, 3 Stock Dove, Kingfisher (Eagle Pond) (Stuart Fisher) *Surbiton Filter Beds: 19 Lapwing, 12 Pochard, 4 Little Grebe, 3 Mute Swan, Moorhen plus good numbers of Coot, Tufted Duck and Black-headed Gull at 12.00 (Nigel Jackman) TQ17396757 *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Kingfisher, 3 Teal, c20 Rook, Meadow Pipit, Bullfinch, 2 singing Song Thrush (John Colmans) *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Stonechats in cow field (Jamie Partridge) *Wanstead Flats: 6 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 30+ Greenfinch, Linnet, 4 Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 4 Fieldfare, Redwing, singing Song Thrush (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 Firecrest '(Bush Wood), 2 Goldcrest (Res Wood), 2 Treecreeper (no associated w'dpecker calls today), Nuthatch, 24 Fieldfare W, 2-3 Redwing, Stock Dove, 4 Chaffinch (Nick Croft) *West India Quay: Grey Wagtail, 5 Great Crested Grebe (Richard Harrison). 'Tuesday 12th November 2013 *Brent Reservoir: adult Mediterranean Gull, 15 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Lapwing (Steve Blake & Roy Beddard) *Canons Farm: c45 Skylarks and c70 Fieldfares (David Campbell). *Foots Cray Meadows: Little Egret, 2 Little Grebe, 7 Gadwall (Conrad Ellam) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Goosander W, Bittern, 2 Dunlin, Chiffchaff, Mealy Redpoll (R. Kaye) *Motspur Park: Peregrine on gas holders (Bob Smith) *Rye Meads NR: Glossy Ibis again (LBC Twitter) *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: Firecrest in ivies east of Eagle Pond in Court Grounds (as last year), 50+ Lesser Redpoll, 15 Blackbird incl 5 W, 2+ Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 4 Pochard, Kestrel, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (TeRNS) *Totteridge Valley: Peregrine c10am (Andrew Bailey) *Trent Park: Woodcock, 2 Mandarin Duck, 5 Pochard 3m 2f, 8 Tufted Duck 2m 6 f/imm, 1 Skylark, 12 Redwing, 7 Goldcrest, 3 Nuthatch, c20 Redpoll sp over (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats: 13 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 9 Song Thrush, 5 Mistle Thrush, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 20+ Goldfinch, 9 Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2-3 Pochard, 32 Gadwall, 10 Shoveler, 10+ Tufted Duck, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Waterworks NR: 1st winter Grey Wagtail, 3 Wrens, 20 Teal, 6 Gadwall, 2 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 12 Blackbirds (Daniel Whitelegg). 'Monday 11th November 2013' *Alexandra Park: drake Common Teal still Conservation Pond, also 9 Redwing W 0705 (Bob Watts). *Bow Creek: 43 Teal, 3 Redshank, Grey Wagtail (James Palmer). *Brent Reservoir: 235 Woodpigeon S, 157 Starling W, 14 Redwing, 13 Fieldfare, 2 Skylark (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *East India Dock Basin: 50 Teal (James Palmer). *Gallions Reach: 42 Redshank, 44 Teal, 3 Shelduck (James Palmer). *London Wetland Centre: Jack Snipe, Bittern, 11 Snipe incl birds arriving fr west am, 1 Brambling, 6 Siskin, 3 Redpoll, 3 Meadow Pipit W, 120 Redwing W/SW (Adam Salmon). *Pinner Park Farm: I am looking forward to coming back, after a terrible illness JR *Postman's Park EC1: Woodcock flushed at 13:15, after few laps of park flew SW (Steve Mason). *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: 2 Snipe, 2 Tree Sparrow, Goldeneye f, 2 Wigeon, Kingfisher, c30 Linnet, 10+ Redwing (Steve Blake) *Union Street, SE1: deceased Woodcock outside Southwark tube station this morning, immaculate condition but presumaby collided with a building (Peter Beckenham/Julie Cox et al) *Wanstead Park: Bush Wood - 2 Treecreeper, 2 Nuthatch, Coal Tit (Jonathan Lethbridge). Jono thinks what we thought was a Lesser Spotted Woodpecker may have been a Treecreeper, though obviously I don't know what he heard! I have checked Xeno-Canto and found no such similar calls, he will check tonight. Anyone heard Treecreeper giving such a call? To the three of us it was classic LSW, but it only called once each time the lure was played and we couldn't find it (still quite a lot of foliage) and it only responded to Treecreeper! (Nick Croft). 'Sunday 10th November 2013' *Alexandra Park: 109 Woodpigeon SW, 3 Stock Dove W 0730-0915, also Common Snipe, Common Teal Wood Green Res and 3 new juv Mute Swans before flew NE (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: 10594 Woodpigeon S/SW, 4 Stock Dove, Redwing, Meadow Pipit, Linnet, 9 Little Egrets (site record) N in groups 3&5&1 (Brent Birders). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Cheshunt: (A10 next to white footbridge just past A10/B198/A121 roundabout) 170+ Golden Plover in field next to layby, viewable from layby and footbridge - map here (Katy McGilvray). *Crossness: Caspian Gull ad off Golf Centre late am, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (ad & 3rd winter), Greenshank, 3 Curlew, 5 Dunlin, 100 Lapwing, 8 Wigeon, 6 Shoveler, 70 Gadwall, 500 Teal, Little Egret, Rock Pipit, Chiffchaff (John Archer). *Fairlop Waters & GPs: WeBS counts - 4 Grey Heron, 6 Mute Swan, 17 Cormorant, 9 Great Crested Grebe, 8 Little Grebe, 30 Mallard, 8 Shoveler, 35 Gadwall, 33 Teal, 41 Tufted Duck, 19 Pochard, 188 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, Kestrel, 3 Green Woodpecker, 15 Linnet, 8 Skylark, 4 Redwing (Steve Bacon). *Greenwich Park: Redwing, 3 Egyptian Geese (Conrad Ellam); 1600+ Woodpigeons S/SW above & to east of Park, 6 Fieldfares S, Meadow Pipit N (Joe Beale) *Greenwich Peninsula: c30 Linnet, 2 Meadow Pipit by the O2; Ecology Park - 2 Chiffchaff (Richard Green) *Heathrow Airport: Common Buzzard low overhead by Earheart Way (Keith Kerr). *Leyton: Short-eared Owl seen distantly chased by crows in direction of Wanstead 08:00, 3500+ Woodpigeon W incl flock of c1000 (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Red Kite SE, Peregrine, Kingfisher, 950 Woodpigeon SW, 350 Starling W, Skylark N, 3 Redwing S, Linnet S, Siskin, Redpoll sp (WWT website) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: Peregrine between reserve & river, few duck- only 1 Teal, 7 Tufted Duck, 3 Pochard, 5 spp gull - WeBS (Neil Anderson) *Mill Hill: Common Buzzard, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay (Xav) *Osterley Park: Barn Owl at one point perched out in the open where it was shown some unwelcome attention by 4 Magpie that don't usually bother, 2nd bird almost certainly seen briefly (Rob Mills) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: Sparrowhawk m, 2 Kestrel m&f, 450 Woodpigeon SW 0700-0755 - only c40 left in Pk, Skylark W, 7 Fieldfare W, Redwing (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: c5500 Woodpigeon SW up to 8.45, c350 Starling W, Stock Dove high SW, 5 Fieldfare SW, 25 Meadow Pipit grounded (J.Wilczur). *Rickmansworth: Raven N calling over Highfield Way at 08.04 (Andrew Moon) *Rye Meads RSPB: Glossy Ibis '''from lapwing_hide 8am, had a fly around c10.30 visited draper hide for a wash then tern_hide. Back on the meadow now. (Vicky Buckel per Herts site) *Queen Elizabeth II Reservoir: '''Black-throated Diver 1520-1550 when flew off high NW, 3 Brent Goose all day and 2 Curlew (DMH) Full name pls? Some birds at long last. *Staines Moor: Great White Egret on Colne at 12:23 for 3 minutes flew high W, 7 Whooper Swan over E, 3 Water Pipit on southern flood, 3 Stonechat, 11 Common Snipe, 4 Common Buzzard S, Grey Wagtail and 2 Pied Wagtail (Lee Dingain) GWE pics here *Staines Reservoir: 7 Whooper Swan 'still on south basin at 1640 (Jim Sweetland) *Streatham Common: c'9600 Woodpigeons S/SW south of Croydon 7.30-8.15 (Peter Newmark). *Totteridge Valley: 50+ Rook and 30+ Stock Dove on maize stubble, also 2 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Skylark, Meadow Pipit and 2 Siskin (Ian Ellis) *Turnham Green: Sparrowhawk low N mobbed by 4 Black-headed Gull (Rob Mills) *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Stonechat (very tame m&f in ditch opp Anchor & Hope pub), 5 Lesser Redpoll in birches near ice centre, 1100 Woodpigeon SW, 5 Redwing, Lapwing E, Siskin N, 2 Skylark E, Kingfisher in relief channel, 2 Meadow Pipit in bomb field, 6 Chiffchaff - 07.00-09.20am (Jamie Partridge) *Wanstead Flats: ad Mediterranean Gull still on playing fields by the Alex (Bob Vaughan); still at 14:20 (Richard Rae); 16 Pied Wagtail police scrape, 2 Meadow Pipit, 8 Skylark police scrape, Reed Bunting SSSI, Chiffchaff, Kestrel, Sparrowhwak (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker calling in response to Treecreep'r tape (only second confirmed record this year), 2 Treecreeper also responding to tape (first for 2 years), Firecrest (first returning bird of winter) - all Bush Wood, Goldcrest, Water Rail SE corner of Shoulder of Mutton (first returning bird), 11 Gadwall there too (Nick Croft/Dan Hennessy/Bob Vaughan/Richard Rae). *Wimbledon: Wasn't quite the Red Arrows but a flight of 12 Redwings in tight formation flew over the Wimbledon Village War Memorial at c40ft as the official procession approached the Memorial this morning at 10.40am for the service of remembrance, Sparrowhawk over south side of Parkside at 11.10am (Angus Innes) 'Saturday 9th November 2013' *Alexandra Park: Common Teal male still on Conservation Pond, also Little Grebe New River, family party of 5 non resident Mute Swans briefly Wood Green Res; 73 Starling mostly NW, 32 Woodpigeon mostly W/SW, 18 Redwing W, 14 Chaffinch, 2 Lesser Redpoll - vizmig 0730-0915 (Bob Watts). *Banstead Downs: 2 Firecrests c60 yds beyond post 657 along wooded footpath on west side of golf course (David Campbell). *Brent Reservoir: 2750 Woodpigeons SW, also Brambling, Skylark, Peregrine over carrying prey (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Brent Cross: 2 Little Egret on river (Alan Lewis). *Isle of Dogs: Norwegian-ringed adult Common Gull on Thames shore at Saunders Ness. Ringed 15/7/2012 at Byparken, Bergen, Hordaland. White ring JA4L (Sean Huggins). *Leyton, Jubilee Park: male Brambling with Chaffinch in Ive Lane Sports Ground, 480 Woodpigeon W, c450 Ring-necked Parakeet from roost near Waterworks NR, 330+ Starling N, 30+ Blackbirds, Grey Wagtail (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern main lake, 9 Common Snipe, male Sparrowhawk, 2 Siskin, Redpoll, small groups of Redwing and Fieldfare (Martin Honey et al) *Mickleham, Juniper Bottom: Firecrest, 2 Marsh Tits (David Campbell). *Osterley Park: Barn Owl, Woodpigeon no more than a handful compared to the good number that are usually around the area I guess they've all gone S/SW with all the others reported here (Rob Mills); 10+ Cormorant, 2 Gadwall, 2 Great Crested Grebe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 2 Grey Heron, 11 Jackdaw, 2 Jay, 2 Little Grebe, Little Owl, 34 Mandarin, 2 Meadow Pipit, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 3 Redwing, 2 Shoveler (V Williamson, R Woolley). *Oxleas Woods: Firecrest foraging in yew bush & loosely associating with tit flock 9.57-10.18hrs, m Blackcap 9.45hrs (John Reid) *Rainham RSPB: Merlin f, 2 Marsh Harrier m&f, 7 Pintail, Barn Owl, 98 Golden Plover, 2 Stonechat, Peregrine m, Barnacle Goose (John Richardson) *Richmond Park: c2500 Woodpigeon S, c850 Starling W, 16 Fieldfare W - vis mig 7.45-8.45 (J.Wilczur). *Rotherhithe: 3 Tufted Duck, Grey Heron on Canada Water; Grey Heron, Song Thrush, 3 Goldcrest, Firecrest, 5 Redpoll sp (in flight & not small) in Russia Dock Woodland (James Lowen) *Rye Meads RSPB: Glossy Ibis immature still present 2pm (Alan Lewis) *Ten Acre Wood area: 30 Lapwings, 6 Skylarks, 8 Linnets, Buzzard, Woodcock (G Westley) *Wanstead Flats: ad Mediterranean Gull, 18 Pied Wagtail on police scrape, 2 Skylark, 2000+ Woodpigeon SW, 300+ Starling W, 6 Redwing, 26 Fieldfare, 13 Lesser Redpoll, 10+ Chaffinch, Reed Bunting, 20 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler, 10 Tufted Duck (Dan Hennessy/Nick Croft) 'Friday 8th November 2013' *Alexandra Park: 420+ Woodpigeon W/SW, 14 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare 0700-0725, also drake Common Teal and Water Rail (h) Conservation Pond, 5 Shoveler boating lake (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Amwell NR: Glossy Ibis 'at 9.40am then flew off (RBA). *Brent Reservoir: 5740 Woodpigeon S, 48 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 269 Starling, 13 Chaffinch W (Andrew Verrall). *Cornmill Gardens, Lewisham: Kingfisher on R Ravensbourne (John Archer). *East India Dock Basin: Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, Little Egret (Paul Hyland); 3 Little Egrets, Meadow Pipit, 23 Teal, Pied Wagtail (John Archer). *Greenwich Peninsula: 3 Chiffchaff (2 in trees behind football academy & 1 behind Costa nr O2) (Richard Green) *Hainault CP: Kingfisher on main lake (Steve Bacon) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 60+ Lesser Redpoll on Leyton Flats, Kingfisher, 9 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, 2 Grey Wagtail, Meadow Pipit over, 7 Chaffinch, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher) *Oxleas Woods: f Blackcap 10.40hrs (John Reid) *Purley: Red Kite (plus accompanying crows) W over garden c9.45am (Croydon Birders) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: m Kestrel, 2850 Woodpigeon 0715-0820 - W (unlike prev days) to north of Hill till 0730 then SW/S as usual, 25 Fieldfare W, grounded migrant Song Thrush, 43 Redwing W, 2 Grey Wagtail SW, 9 Chaffinch SW (birdman_euston) *Riddlesdown: 294 Woodpigeons mainly SW, 150+ Starlings W, 13 Skylarks, 6 Meadow Pipits, 9 Jays, 5 Redwings, 2 Song Thrushes in partial song, ''alba wagtail over, 4 Stock Doves, 5 Bullfinches (John Birkett) *Rye Meads RSPB: '''Glossy Ibis imm still present 12.34pm viewed from Lapwing_Hide (RBA). *Staines Moor: 1-2 Water Pipit along R Colne, 5 Common Snipe, 5 Stonechat, Grey Wagtail, 4+ Pied Wagtail, 16+ Meadow Pipit, 3 Redwing, Fieldfare, Little Egret and 2 Little Grebe (Lee Dingain). *Stoke Newington, East Reservoir: Water Rail h, Common Gull, Reed Bunting, Song Thrush over, 2 Teal, 7 Pochard, 9 Gadwall (Peter Beckenham) *Surbiton Filter Beds: 9 Lapwing 13.00hrs (Nigel Jackman) TQ 1739 6757 *Sutcliffe Park: Little Egret, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Swanscombe Marsh: 50800 Woodpigeons, 385 Starlings over by 10.00am; also Curlew, 16 Redshank, 2 Turnstone, 5 Cetti's Warblers, Rock Pipit (Andrew Self) please confirm that number is not a typo (confirmed AS) *Tottenham Marshes: Kingfisher (James Palmer). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 30 Starling NW 0820, also 2 grounded migrant Song Thrush (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: adult Mediterranean Gull, Snipe, 2500+ Woodpigeon SW, 300+ Starling W, 18 Meadow Pipit, 5 Pied Wagtail, 3 Skylark, 2 Reed Bunting, 10+ Chaffinch, Goldcrest, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 2+ Siskin, 30+ Goldfinch incl flock of 26, Linnet, 10+ Song Thrush, 16 Fieldfare, 16 Redwing, 5 Mistle Thrush, Chiffchaff, 12 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel (Tony Brown/Dan Hennessy) 'Thursday 7th November 2013' *Brent Reservoir: 660 Woodpigeon S, 12 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, 13 Chaffinch W (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Fieldfare W, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 65 Lapwing, 70 Dunlin, 70 Redshank, Spotted Redshank, Ringed Plover (James Palmer). *Crossness: 250 Redshank, Stonechat (James Palmer). *East India Dock Basin: Little Egret, 3 Meadow Pipits, Tufted Duck m, 40+ Teal (John Archer). *Lee Green SE12: female Sparrowhawk over vicinity of Manor House Gardens. A particularly large individual (Patrick English). *London Wetland Centre: Rock Pipit main lake, 8 Meadow Pipit W, Skylark W, 11 Fieldfare W, 3 Redpoll (Adam Salmon). *Mile End Park: Chiffchaff singing (John Archer). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 890 Woodpigeon S 0755-0815, Fieldfare, 2 Song Thrush, 12 Redwing (birdman_euston) *Rye Meads RSPB: Glossy Ibis imm again in flooded field north of car park; still present 2.07pm viewed from Lapwing_Hide (RBA). *Staines Moor: 2 Song Thrush, Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Goldcrest, Little Grebe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Cetti's Warbler (Keith Kerr). *Swanley Park: Red Kite '''SE 09.00 site first, 4 Cormorant (Andy Meaton). *Trent Park: 15 Lesser Redpoll along Nature Trail (Robin White per RM Callf). *Waltham Cross: 250+ Golden Plover in field (approx TL351014) beside A10, just north of A10/A121/B198 r/about, viewed from layby at TL352013 (Simon West) *Wanstead Flats: 2 1st-winter '''Mediterranean Gull, ad Yellow-legged Gull, Great Black-backed Gull, 9+ Lesser Redpoll, Linnet, 2 Chiffchaff, Stock Dove, 7+ Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 Skylark, 5 Shoveler, 10+ Gadwall (Wanstead Birders). *Worcester Park: Kingfisher, Peregrine on pylons (Bob Smith and Peter Trew). 'Wednesday 6th November 2013' *Brent Reservoir: Ruff SW low, Stock Dove, 1190 Woodpigeon S, 35 Redwing, 12 Chaffinch, 3 Linnet - 06.45-08.45 (Andrew Verrall); East Marsh - 11 Common Snipe, Kingfisher, Lapwing (Steve Blake) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Holmethorpe SPs: Yellow-browed Warbler '''at Watercolour Lagoons footpath entrance with tit flock early am but no sign 8.30-9.45, '''Little Gull Mercer's Lake then flew to Watercolour Lagoons (RBA). *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Yellow-legged Gull 1st-winter, 9 Snipe, 67 Goldfinch, 6 Siskin, 6 Redpoll, 290 Starling (WWT). *Queen Elizabeth II Reservoir: juv Gannet E 07.31 (Dave Harris per FJM) *Redbridge Lakes & adjacent playing fields: Snipe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Common Gulls, Jay, Song Thrush, 2 Goldfinches (Alan Hobson). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: Firecrest in hollies SW of Eagle Pond, 18+ Lesser Redpoll, Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Gilberts Slade), 2 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 28 Pochard, 62 Tufted Duck, 5 Gadwall, 8 Shoveler, 2 Chiffchaff (one with an eastern-type call), Grey Wagtail, 7 Meadow Pipit (Stuart Fisher) *Staines Reservoirs: Green Sandpiper, Pintail female on N basin early am (Bob Warden per FJM) *Trent Park: male Teal Lower Lake (Robin White per RM Callf). *Victoria Tower Gardens, Westminster: drake Red-crested Pochard on Thames by Lambeth Bridge at 08:30 (Frank Nugent). *Walthamstow Filter Beds: f Merlin, 3 Grey Wagtails (Dan Barrett) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Mealy Redpoll '''over SSSI, 5 Lesser Redpoll, 7 Linnet, 5 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 30+ Blackbird, '''Mediterranean Gull, 41 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, f Pochard, 13 Tufted Duck, Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff, 10+ Meadow Pipit, 7 Pied Wagtail, 3 Skylark (Nick Croft) 'Tuesday 5th November 2013' *Battersea: Red Kite N just west of Queenstown Rd Stn at 0740hrs (Rob Innes). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *East India Dock Basin: Little Egret, Tufted Duck, 115 Teal, Cormorant (the Estonian-ringed bird again on the pier) (John Archer). *Fishers Green: Glossy Ibis reported 1207 (Colin Murtagh) *Greenwich Peninsula: 2 Chiffchaff 0745 (Richard Green) *Harringay N4 (Cavendish Rd): Chiffchaff singing (!) in garden 9am (Simon Bradley) *Little Britain: 11 Siskins, 5 Mistle Thrush, Kingfisher, 20 Gadwall, 2 Jays, 5 Greylags, 15 Goldfinch, 2 Pied Wagtails (Sue Giddens) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Mandarin, 6 Pintail, 3 Red Kite 2N&1S, 37 Lapwing, Redshank, 11 Snipe, 1+ Bearded Tit, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll (R.Kaye). *Rye Meads RSPB: Glossy Ibis 1356 & reported 1454 (BirdGuides) *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: Little Egret NW over Crown Crt at 9 am (Harringay Birder); 35 Lesser Redpoll near Hollow Pond, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Redwing over, Kingfisher (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: 9 Teal, 18 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, 5 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 3 Skylark, 11 Lesser Redpoll, 5 Chaffinch, Fieldfare, 7+ Song Thrush, 20+ Blackbird, 5 Mistle Thrush (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 50+ Gadwall, 40+ Tufted Duck, 20 Pochard, 4 Shoveler, 6 Little Grebe, Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft) *West Drayton UB7: 100+ Ring-necked Parakeets flew over (Sue Giddens). *Wormwood Scrubs: Red Kite forced down into Braybrook Woods 08.05 by c200 corvids then flew SE (Twitter) 'Monday 4th November 2013' *Brent Reservoir: (water level high - no mud) Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Snipe (assorted Brent Birders); 3900 Woodpigeon S, 7 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare - 7.20 dry - 9.00 blue sky (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *East India Dock Basin: Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Long-tailed Tit (Paul Hyland). *Grovelands Park: 6 Cormorant on island, imm Grey Heron, 4 Mute Swan 2ad 2juv, Egyptian Goose, 21 Mandarin Duck 15m 6f 16:20 hrs - much reduced numbers in recent autumns/winters - late afternoon is the best time to count them as they come out to display before they roam into woods to feed at dusk, 4 Pochard, 23 Tufted Duck, f Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtail, 5+ Redwing, Goldcrest (Robert Callf). *London Wetland Centre: Bearded Tit calling in reedbed then flew SW (WWT website) *Staines Moor: Buzzard, Little Egret, Stonechat (Jim Sweetland) *Stanwell Moor: Cetti's Warbler, Little Owl (Jim Sweetland) *Swanley Park: 2 Buzzard SE, Grey Heron, 2 Cormorant, 120 Black-headed Gull, 20 Common Gull (Andy Meaton) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 62 Woodpigeon mostly W/SW, 6 Redwing N, 5 Fieldfare landed briefly then N - vizmig 0755-0835 (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: Firecrest 'calling & seen in holly Rough Lot 12:15 (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Redpoll, Linnet, Reed Bunting, 6 Redwing, singing Song Thrush, Blackcap, 4 Teal, 5 Shoveler, 10 Gadwall, 5 Tufted Duck, 5 Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, 8 Meadow Pipit, 3 Skylark, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) 'Sunday 3rd November 2013 *Alexandra Park: 440 Woodpigeon W/SW by 0945, c50 Starling, also small finch movements inc 2 Redpoll sp, Redwing, 4 Jackdaw, probable Common Teal Wood Green Res, Water Rail (h) Conservation Pond 1630 (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones); *Brent Reservoir: 2 Green Sandpiper, 9 Snipe, Lapwing, Peregrine male, also 15100 Woodpigeons S/SW, 3 Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, Linnet, 2 Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Roy Beddard); also Kingfisher, Little Egret (Andrew Haynes). *Canons Park, Edgware, Middx: 3 Redwing, Sparrowhawk (Robin Morden, Bob Husband - NW London RSPB Group) *Crossness: Little Egret, 10 Black-tailed Godwit, 100 Redshank, 50 Lapwing, 5 Snipe, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 40 Stock Dove, Rock Pipit, 2 Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting (Conrad Ellam) *Gallions Reach: Great Northern Diver upriver 13.55 (Paul Davis & Gary A James). *Greenwich Peninsula: 3 Chiffchaff, Blackcap f (Richard Green) *KGV Reservoir: north basin - Black-necked Grebe, 2 fem Goosander, 3 Goldeneye, Wigeon, 50+ Meadow Pipit, Chiffchaff (Jamie Partridge). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Peregrine pr - fem finally attacked woodpigeon having let 14000 go past...it got away, Little Egret, 35 Lapwing, 8 Snipe, 14900 Woodpigeon SW, 2 Chiffchaff, Bearded Tit by Dulverton hide, Brambling SW, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Linnet SE (R.Kaye) *Mill Hill: c5000 Woodpigeons S/SW between 6.50 and 7.45 (Xav) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 3600 Woodpigeon S/SW 0655-0800 (peak 0720-0750), Little Owl h, 2 Blackcap m&f wildlife gdn area 20, Redwing a20 (birdman_euston) *Southgate N14 (Chase Rd): c200 Woodpigeon SW 07:30-07:45 whilst waiting for bus (Robert Callf). *Staines Moor: 3 Water Pipit and also Hen Harrier reported (Twitter) *Ten Acre Wood area: Little Egret, Buzzard low at 7.45 & same or other hunting over wood 90min later before eventually drifting towards Ickenham Marsh, Kestrel, 23 Lapwing, 5 Snipe, 22 Stock Dove, 600+ Woodpigeon SW, 6 Skylark, 5 Meadow Pipit, 19 Redwing, 8 Rook, 2 Reed Bunting, c30 Linnet (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) *Totteridge Valley: Reed Bunting, 2 Meadow Pipit, 4+ Siskins and 1-2 Lesser Redpolls over, 4 Teal (Ian Ellis) 'Saturday 2nd November 2013' *Alexandra Park: c300 Woodpigeon W/SW, 3 Meadow Pipits, 2 Siskin, 20 Chaffinch, 52 Goldfinch, 19 Greenfinch - vizmig 0700-0845, also male Teal in flight S over New River (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Green Sandpiper, 19 Snipe, Lapwing, also 1080 Woodpigeons, 29 Fieldfare, 16 Redwing, 46 Chaffinch, Linnet, 4 Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall and Roy Beddard). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Hall Marsh: Stonechat south of scrape, Cetti's Warbler heard & showing briefly north of scrape (Neville Smith & Hayley Lynes). *Leyton Jubilee Park: Firecrest again southwest end of raised area near steps early am, 3 Lesser Redpoll over, 16 Redwing over, 570+ Woodpigeon (most W), Grey Wagtail (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern flew from N shore main lake into reeds west of WWT hide on S shore, Pintail, Snipe, Kingfisher (WWT website); 6 Common Snipe (grazing marsh), 2 Siskin by feeders, also Water Rail crossing path nearby, 4+ Cetti's Warblers singing (Martin Honey); Water Pipit briefly on grazing marsh & main lake then flew S (Hugh Bradshaw) *North Finchley: c30 Redwing W c8.30am (John Colmans) *Richmond Park: 65 Wigeon, 2 Little Owls calling to each other near Holly Lodge, 10 Redwing (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Ten Acre Wood area: 6 Skylark, Little Egret, 21 Lapwing, Rook, 10+ Redwing (G Westley) *Tyttenhanger GP: Green Sandpiper, 5 Snipe, 2 Tree Sparrow, Red Kite, c30 Redwing (Steve Blake) *Waterworks NR: Sparrowhawk, Grey Heron, 2 Shoveler m&f, Green Woodpecker, Greenfinch, Teal (S Huckle) *Woolwich: Peregrine Falcon over & on mobile mast above Mellish Estate SE18 (L Leadbeater) 'Friday 1st November 2013' *Alexandra Park: c140 Woodpigeon W/SW and 6 Chaffinch NW by 0720 (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 1520 Woodpigeon S 6.50-8.30, 64 Starling W, 15 Chaffinch W (Andrew Verrall); 2 Wigeon m&f, 7 Snipe, 2 Lapwing, 2 Little Egret, 4 Goldcrest (Roy Beddard). *Grove Park SE12: female Hobby SW 12.20 over Coopers Ln (Patrick English). *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 15 Lesser Redpoll, 8 Redwing, 5 Mistle Thrush, Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting over, Kingfisher, 200+ Woodpigeon, 10 Shoveler (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern main lake N shore, 2 Water Rail grazing marsh, 9 Redwing SW, 3 Siskin (WWT website). *North Finchley: Red Admiral in back garden (John Colmans) *Sewardstone Marsh: Water Rail heard and 4 Wigeon in Osier Wood, 1st winter Little Gull flew low over marsh and headed N/W 14:20hrs, 2 Common Buzzard, (Neville Smith & Hayley Lynes); Whitethroat at 10.30 in hawthorns at southwest corner of Pattypool Mead (Martin Shepherd). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 17 Gadwall, Gt Crested Grebe, c110 Black-headed Gull, 3 Mistle Thrush, 6+ Goldfinch (TeRNS) *Totteridge Valley: 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Green Woodpecker, Jay, 5 Redwing, 4 Teal 2m&2f on Darlands Lake (Xav) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush N, 2 Greenfinch S, 9 Ring-necked Parakeets W 1250 (Bob Watts). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - Swallow (KJMcmanus). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿